A Normal Lifestyle
by This-kid-mayo
Summary: what if.. Willow made an accidental wish to a vengence demon..
1. Who Am I? Version Sunnydale

Buffy lay still in her bed, her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Where the ..." she trailed off "HELL?!?" she was answered by silence. She looked down at the body that wasn't her's. "Okay, I'm in Buffy's body, in her house, and in Sunnydale, a non-existent town. I'm Lynda Goss and I will wake from this dream soon." She chanted the last sentence for several minutes.  
  
After a while she sighed and muttered, "Damn. Well let's see who else is here" she got up and headed for Dawn's room.  
  
She knocked on the door, when no answer came she opened it and stepped in.  
  
"Dawn?" she asked warily. She saw Dawn's body "Hello—uh, hi"  
  
Dawn just stared looking confused.  
  
"Do you know some one named Hannah?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Oh my god!" the blond exclaimed, "Okay stay here and Ill find out if its just us or if there are others."  
  
"Okay." Dawn whimpered Buffy left the room and went down the stairs. She walked in the kitchen and saw Spike.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"Don't you remember, Luv?" He said moving toward her "you invited me in last night."  
  
"So, uh—Why are you still here?"  
  
"I slept on the couch" He smirked; he came suggestively close to her. She yelped and moved out of the way.  
  
"Something wrong, Slayer?" His voice low, right then the doorbell rang. Buffy rushed to the door. She opened it to Drusilla; behind her was a silver haired person. Buffy wasn't sure if it was a girl or guy.  
  
"Krystal—Dru?" Buffy said noticing spike at the last moment.  
  
"Invite me in, dammit!" Dru yelled  
  
"Oh! Come in!" Buffy said before the pair stepped inside.  
  
"Um, you two stay here" Buffy said  
  
"Slayer, why did you jus—"Spike started  
  
"Stay here!" the two girls yelled as they walked into the living room, At the last second Dru turned and said to Spike. "By the by, do you know someone named Tyler?"  
  
"Who? "he asked  
  
"Damn." She cursed as she walked into the living room.  
  
"So, you apart of Dru's group of girlfriends?" He turned to the person in the hallway with him.  
  
"Like many before you, you have mistaken my gender" he said  
  
"Oh, Sorry mate" Spike said.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" Dru asked  
  
"I woke up like this. What's with the Dude—er, Chick?" Buffy asked  
  
"Dude." Dru confirmed" I woke up in the graveyard with him hovering over me, I take it as Dru latest affair"  
  
"What's with the long silver hair?" Buffy asked  
  
"Don't know. But I think with this whole body switch thing, we keep it on the down low."  
  
"Yeah, okay" Buffy said, then called the guys in form the other room.  
  
"So when did you and my sire become such good mates?" Spike asked  
  
"Uh... she... uh, called a couple days ago to er...make peace" Buffy forced a smile.  
  
"Okay" he drawled" So, Dru how ya been?"  
  
"Uh... fine, um obviously sane now." She made a weak laugh" well... I lost my accent." Right at that point Dawn came down the stairs. And whispered "Oh, God. It's Spike" Due to his vampiric senses he heard every word.  
  
"What's it to you Nibblet?" He turned to her.  
  
"Oh, god. It's Spike," She repeated  
  
"Dawn! Go Upstairs!" Buffy yelled. Dawn went upstairs repeating her chant.  
  
"Slayer what's going on?" spike asked  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yes, milady what is going on? Is something wrong?" said the other man  
  
"Er...well...what's your name again?" Dru asked  
  
"Aiden."  
  
"Right. Aiden. Gotcha. Everything's great. Cool. Swell." Dru said  
  
"Yep" Buffy added 


	2. Who Am I? Version San Diego

"John—I mean Angel called he said he'll be here by sunrise" Buffy said  
  
"Peaches in coming?" spike asked.  
  
"Uh... for a visit" Dru smiled  
  
"Right." He answered. Suddenly Drusilla started to whimper and rock back and forth in her seat. Spike came to her and held her trying to calm her down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked  
  
"She's having a vision, half-wit" Spike answered. Buffy was about to defend herself when Dru opened her eyes and jumped out of Spike's arms with yelp, leaving him rather surprised looking.  
  
"Uh...Buffy you might want to move to the left" Dru stated.  
  
Right after Buffy complied a stone came though the window, attached to a note saying:  
Help, its Siera let me in!  
  
Buffy ran to the door and invited Harmony in.  
  
"Slayer, care to explain why your inviting all of my ex's into your home?" Spike asked" Oh bloody hell! You aren't going to gang up me again are you? -------------------------  
  
"Thank god we found your car" John said to Lynda. The five of them were sitting in the park.  
  
"Dru, how are you?" Lynda asked  
  
"Peachy. Bloody hell! I just got my soul back how do you think I feel?" Krystal said  
  
"Ya know, when she's sane she acts a lot like Spike" Lynda observed  
  
"They did spend over a century together" john replied. Krystal Shot daggers with her eyes.  
  
"You two are insufferable" her accent thinker with anger  
  
"Yeah they are, Grandmoth—"Siera started  
  
"Harmony, if you finish that sentence I will rip off your arm and cave your head in with it."  
  
"But, you called Darla grandmother." Siera said  
  
"I was insane what's your excuse?" Krystal spat "So , dears what to do with these new bodies?"  
  
"Well I think that we shouldn't tell anyone, at least not yet." Buffy said  
  
"Second" Dru said  
  
"Third" Angel said  
  
"Fourth" Harmony said  
  
"Why do I have to be Fifth?" Dawn complained  
  
"Okay so its settled we don't tell anyone till we know we can't do this our selves"  
  
"Yeah... so where to find out? The library?" Dru said  
  
"Sounds good" Angel replied  
  
"So where do we find a library" Harmony  
  
"Um... Buffy this looks like San Diego... somewhere near dads old house." Dawn said, "There was a library down the street from his house"  
  
"Cool, let's head over there" Buffy said starting to walk to the car 


	3. Undead Exgirlfriends and Park Benches

A woman with red hair awakened Lynda saying "Wake up"  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Lynda said  
  
"Don't use that language, "the woman said turning away. Lynda looked up at a dark haired girl that whispered, "Are you the King of Cups?"  
  
"Drusilla?" Lynda half whispered, half gasped. Lynda was about to look for something to try Krystal up with when she whispered" The spark. They game me the spark"  
  
"Spark? Dru, who gave you a soul?" Lynda said  
  
"Angels wings in oil and water."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She means me. Hi Buffy" voice send from behind. Lynda turned to a guy with brown hair" at least in mind not body."  
  
"Angel?" he nodded" You gave her a soul?!"  
  
"She came to LA and before we could figure if we could figure out if she was good or bad she left. So we gave her soul hoping it would bring her back to us."  
  
"Smart move" Lynda said her voice dripping with sarcasms.  
  
"She was doing better when she came to us, more sane but..."  
  
"You had to go screw that up!" Angel kept silent. Krystal whispered to her self.  
  
"Okay first we need to find who else is here, then we get out of this high school. Could be what's making her insane." Lynda said taking the boss mode. Lynda tapped the girl nest to her" hello?"  
  
The person opened their eyes" who are you?" the girl asked  
  
"Buffy"  
  
"Oh my god. Its me, Dawn" They hugged. Angel came back with a blond girl.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Buffy automatically recognized who it was  
  
"Harmony."  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"Buffy. That's Angel Dru, and Dawn"  
  
"Oh "she answered  
  
"I think that's everyone"  
  
"Good." Lynda said heading for the parking lot. 


End file.
